


Above Laws and Morals

by Mindglare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black-Red Vacillation, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, more red than black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindglare/pseuds/Mindglare
Summary: Honestly just unfinished Redfang porn





	

After a month on the seas you have to return to port to restock the ship with food and other supplies missing. Also, you had stolen a ship last week and wanted to buy new slaves and maybe another cannyon, you're still not sure about that. 

''Land in sight! Land in sight!''

You ear your crew member shouting from the mast of the boat. ''Alright men! Ahead!!'' 

After the boat was set on the wharf you were the first to leave, followed by your crew. The slaves stayed near your ship, some of them are out but you know you gave them orders to not leave the ship alone. And yes, you trust them and they trust you. They don't have a reason the betray you, you give them food, a job and a bed to sleep. You're positive that you treat your slaves well. After all who's going to watch over your boat when you and your crew are out drinking? And they need to be sane and healthy to do a good job, and they do. 

You go to the first bar you found and open the door with a strong push making enough noise to announce your arrival. Your men entering after you. ''Splice the mainbrace!'' You shout and notice the sudden silence in the air and the little terrified whispers muttering your name. ''It's Mindfang crew...'' Yes, yes you loved that. You loved the trembling on peoples back when you passed by. When you look to a spot on the counter the man there walks away to give you the spot. You let your smile grow as you sit. You raise you hand to ask for rum but the clerk already had a mug full of rum for you.

''The lady over there asked this for a Mindfang, and I'm positive it's for you, lady.''

You turn your head to the direction he lifts his arm and there is a woman sitting alone in a table that is pretty far from the counter. When you turn your head to ask him who was that he was already gone. You sigh and grabbing the mug you stood up and walk to the table. As you get closer you try to recognize that person but you still have no clue who was she. Well the fact that her back was turned to you didn't help much but... You definitely knew that hair cut.

''Greetings.'' You say putting the cup on the table after taking a sip of your drink. 

''Have a sit.'' She poked a chair for you to sit in. That's her voice. 

You sit and look to her face when she turns to you and you can't hide your confused look for nothing but you just remain silent. You even think in going thought her mind to know about her but you have a feeling that wouldn't work. She raised both of her eyebrows giving you back a confused look. Finally she spoke again.

''I can't believe you only know me when I'm wearing my uniform or when I'm naked.'' She looked a bit angry now. ''It's me, Redglare.'' 

''What? No your not.''

''For the love of God.'' She face palmed while you drank some more and took out a pair of red glasses putting them on.

''Red--'' You almost shout but she shushed you with a hand taking the glasses off with the other one.

''Are you insane? My name is known.'' You finally got back to yourself and nod taking her hand off your lips and placing both of your hands on the table. ''Cute acts like those won't help me forget that you didn't recognize me.'' But she didn't moved her hand at all.

''Ugh, yeah you're dressing up like a nobody and expect me to know you. Maybe if you didn't wear those damn glasses all the time I would recognize ye.'' Although having a straight face you bit your lip smirking. ''But I wouldn't mind ripping those poor looking clothes off.''

''Of course you don't.'' She sighs rolling her eyes. It was the first time you saw her eyes rolling.

''Why are you here and wearing that trash clothes anyway? They don't suit you at all and you're so beautiful darling.'' You smirked at the end of your speech. 

''This is my home island.'' She took a sip of yourdrink. ''I believe that answers both of your questions.'' 

You are not surprised but you smile at this new information. What a coincidence then. You were dying to see her, your black and red room partner. How long have it been since you two were together? Weeks? A month? A lot of time and you wanted to be with her more than a night this time. 

''I miss you 'Fang.'' She said with a hand holding her head which was turned to you while you were taking another sip ending with your drink. You turned to her as well to see a little teal blush on her cheeks.

Heavens. She was even more cute without her uniform, looked more natural, more beautiful than ever. Plus, the damn glasses weren't there, blocking the meeting of your eyes. Her neck was more exposed and her chest was loose. You could see her hands too. Light grey like yours and now a bit cold because of her habit of using gloves. You wanted to take your off yours and feel her skin properly. Of course, you realized the suddenly heat on your cheeks while looking at her. She giggled at you and you bit your lip caressing her hair. 

''You did?'' You finally say sitting more properly on the chair and placing a hand on your leg smirking to her. It was her time to bit her lip.

''Here?'' She asked but got up anyway.

''Like we care.'' You say watching her getting comfortable on your lap and finally kissing you. 

Yes. Yes, you missed her too. So damn much. You though until she pulled away and wraped her arms around your neck, one hand playing with your hair.

''I missed you too Red.'' You say softly after another kiss. She tastes like rum and you want to kiss her more. And do more.

You eventually ended up on the back of the bar kissing Redglare's neck while pushing her against the wall with her arms and legs warping on you, your jacked half on and her mouth moaning your name. But you two couldn't do more than this, at least now, even if you are more turned on than ever. Even if Red's more tuned on than ever. 

''Captain.'' You ear a troll from your crew calling but did not appear in front of you two, he knew that if he did that his head was going to be taken, and you force yourself to stop kissing your hot date.

''What is it you scurvy dog!?!? Can't you see I'm busy!?'' You shout to him, you didn't like being interrupted at all.

''O-One of the slaves came and said... Said--'' 

''SAID WHAT!?'' You shouted even louder than last time covering a moan that was coming. Because earlier you let Redglare on the floor and she was now pushing you against the wall and you had her kneel between your legs. You used your big coat to cover her and let her tongue to that wonderful work os hers. 

''Said that one of the ship's canons...'' You pulled her hair while trying to listen to him. ''...was not working at all, captain!!'' Her tongue snapped inside and you couldn't help it. 

''More!'' You moaned. 

''Ah... 'mam?'' 

''I WASN'T TALKED TO YOU SCUM!!!'' You began to rock your hips against her tongue feeling close already. ''G-Give me a secoooo- nd...!'' You paused. ''AND PISS OFF ALREADY!!!'' You screamed cumming on her tongue. Letting out a final moan she helps you getting your clothes on again. You still haven't caught your breath but she was already on your lips and you pulled her closer. ''You did that on propose you little whore.''

''Maybe.'' She giggled while fixing your collar. You dropped your smile remembering you had to leave her.

''I have to go.'' 

''May I come too?'' She looked up at you. ''I need to ask you a favor.''

You raised one eyebrow curious about it. Then made her a sinal to follow you. ''Yes you may.''

When you two got out of the place you were 'hiding' a troll was near and you assumed that he was the one who called you and confirm it when you hear his voice again. He had a little blush over his pale grey checks looking at Redglare, who as next to you, definitively picturing what just happen between you and your partner. You slapped his neck and told him to not even try to picture it and to stop giving looks to the woman accompanying you. He nod and started to walk fast in front of you. Red didn't talked about 'the favor' though. Maybe because you two weren't alone.

You analysed the canyon with two more of your men, tried to shoot it but it almost shoot itself at the third time you give order to fire it. So afraid of losing more than just a canyon you give order to your men and slaves to carry it outside of the boat and get rid of it and to go shop for another one. You didn't wanted to wait for the next time you'll stop by the island you bought them and look for another so you were clear you wanted a equal or similar one because you were already used to how well it shoots. 

You seemed to have plenty of time to spend so you happily get back to Redglare. She was still on the same spot now talking to one of your olive blooded slaves, until you got closer and she got away with a tiny group of slaves heading back to your ship. ''So?'' You began sliding one hand through her hair. 

''Are you free?'' She crossed her arms looking serious. You nod in response. ''Then follow me.'' And she began to walk. Fast.

''Where are we going?'' You can't really hide your curiosity. 

''My mother.'' She begins. ''My mother is very sick. She went to hunt a week ago and returned with a scratch on her wing. I didn't pay it much attention since it was just a tiny scratch and eventually it would just heal by itself. My mother is a dragon after all.'' She paused and gave you a sharp look. It looked even deadlier without her the glasses on her face but didn't show any frighten towards that look. ''But that was a bite from a extremely toxic spider. And slowly she lost the force to even stand by herself and to eat or drink.'' She kept looking at you like it was your fault. 

''So now you expect me to do what? Suck the poison from your lusus or something?'' You shrink your shoulders protesting. 

''No.'' She groan. ''I need to make medicine for her but I need a flower that doesn't grow near this island. And since I can't fly like her or know how to navigate like you I am not able to go to the place where I can find the flowers by myself.'' You were walking thought threes and plants for a little while now until you finally stopped at some ruins in the middle of that great forest. Inside a cavern there was a big white dragon sleeping. She touched her scales caressing them. ''So what do you say?'' She turned her head to you for a second before starting to walk to the dragon's wing showing the spider bite. Damn that was a ugly bruise. But for you that was so pleasing to see, like some art piece. The white scales where now in shapes of light purple and brown mixed around a faded red bruise with something greenish on top of the bruise that it seemed to be medicine.

''And where is that place exactly?'' 

''I have all you need to know to get there at my house. But first I want to know if you are up to take me there and return.''

''It depends woman! If it takes longer than a month I might not have time for it!''

''But of course the great Mindfang must be a really busy troll.'' She walked closer to you, her hands dancing in the air while talking. ''She was ships to steal from, gold to count and orders to give. Really important stuff.'' She stopped in front of your face and you crossed your crossed your arms. She put her hands over her waist. 

''You can continuing to talk shit if you want to ear a straight no darling.'' You hiss taking a step closer.

''You speak like it isn't true! But you don't deny it!'' She gives you a angry smile and you grab her colar and her chin with the other hand. OKAY. It might be a little true that I rarely have something super important to take care of in some particular island. But what if your called out of nowhere to some super ass far island by an important client and don't arrive in time for the business!? You can't just miss a business ever! Plus you need to find that pirate crew who fucked up with the canyon. Yes you had realized earlier that it stopped working since the last time you got in a fight and some sons of a Biscuit Eater must have fucked up with it while breaking into your ship. 

''Fine.''  You roar against her nose letting go of her colar. 

She makes a victorious smile and starts to walk again, this time in the direction of a three house. 

"M-Mindfang!!" She cried out. You didn't know if she was actually crying but you hope so.

You ran your hands thought the sheets while rocking yours hips against hers, every time going deeper than last time. Her legs were attached to your back keeping your hips closer. But her hands were both tied up to the pillars of her bed. Even though it was useless, she was still fighting against the ropes and trying to touch you. You licked her neck and moved her leg a little to tackle her harder inside making her scream again.

Gosh wild sex was the best. 

"Is it hurting inside?" You whisper in her year. She was actually crying of pleasure. Real teal tears and you take that as a yes. But she didn't tell you to stop. She never does. Instead she begs for more and that's one of the reasons you have such respect on this woman. 

You moan and bite your lip feeling your bulge twitching inside of her. You are close. Then you hold her chin up and suck on it a little, teasing, while your other hand slipped thought her curves to between her legs and under her soaked bulge. "This is gonna hurt darling." With a little help from your fingers you push the little inches of your bulge inside of Redglare's and tackle her one time, two times, thee times and shes cumming against your stomach screaming your name. You tackle her two more times and it's your turn to cum and call for her. She relaxed her arms and legs letting them fall in the bed while you got yourself out of her and lay down your body on hers hugging her. The two of you panting hard. 

You kept silent while your breathing started to slow down, now your able to breath well just thought your nose so you close your mouth.  You move a hand to caress Red's cheek and got a little kiss on yours, another at the nose and finally a passionate kiss on the lips. You hold her cheeks up while kissing her but don't let go of her face when you stop to meet each other eyes. You still wanted to touch and kiss her skin.

''Keep kissing me.'' She said taking advantage and kissing you harder. You gladly kiss back.

She loved to kiss. Tongue, no tongue, didn't matter. She liked to have her lips on yours and to be hold while doing it. That's a matesprit thing you think, maybe she feels loved when you correspond to her matesprit silly moments. And to be honest, you liked it too. You loved it. You loved holding her and feel the softness of her skin and lips, the little giggles she made between them and the look she gave you at you little breaks. 

''Fang, untie me.'' She asks, her cheeks growing teal as you keep staring at them. 

You carefully untie her wrists one by one and you watch her rubbing them, so you kiss her hands and she smiles. ''Do they hurt?''

She giggles. ''What? Are you worried?'' 

You blush. ''No!'' And you kiss her again to shut her. 

Her hands slowing slip through your cheeks, neck and shoulders before she wraps her arms around you neck. You stop kissing her lips to kiss her neck affectionately making her giggle. ''What are you doing?'' She caressed your cheek. 

''Loving you.'' You say like that was the most normal thing you do to someone.

''Loving me, uh? That's nothing like you.'' Her voice was low and her tone was somehow a little sexy. 

''That's because you make me do things that are nothing like me.'' You answer with the same voice tone. ''Even the cue ball didn't know I would fall for you.''

You two snuggle on her bed, you keep her on your arms and she played with your hair. The sheets are by your waists not covering all your naked bodies. Your legs were right next to each other and you were touching her foot with yours messing with her. 

''I'm unpredictable Mindfang.'' She paused. ''Even for myself.'' 

''Is that a bad thing?'' You started to worry a little. She was a little indecisive about her choices and feelings. And that was a annoying thing about her. She stops playing with your hair and goes silent. You roll your eyes and fix your bangs. ''Look I'm sorry okay? I won't talk about it again.'' She sits on the bed still silent and sighs. You just watch her. 

''I'm going to check on my mom.'' She says wanting to leave you there alone, but you grab her arm. 

''You can't run away every time!'' Redglare try's to shake your hand off but you pull her harder and she ends up again in your arms. You keep her and she stops fighting back turning her face to you. ''Look I love you.'' You say noticing your cheeks becoming hot and she blushes too. 

''I love you too. Very deeply.'' You can't help but to smile like a idiot and she kisses you softly. ''I'll manage to do something about it. They eventually will see that I can't catch you and put someone more experienced than me after you.'' You finally smirk genuinely.

''What if you already had caught me?'' You kiss her again. 

''Stupid.'' She pushes you. 

Two days later you were getting ready to set sail, the new canyon was already set and working perfectly fine. You ordered two of your slaves to bring Redglare aboard while you were giving orders to set sail and getting everyone inside. She gave you a map with the coordinates of the island she wanted to go to. Fortunately it would only take a week to go and come back. So that's tree days each. And you smirk deviously thinking that you'll spend a whole week with Redglare. You are the last one stepping inside and as soon as you go to your post at the rudder. Twenty minutes later and you think you should check on Redglare, you ordered a female slave, because you don't trust any of your males around her at all, show her the room she was staying in. So you make her way there since everything was setting and we were calmly sailing through the waves. Before you knock you ear a little bit of what the two women were chatting about. 

''But she stole you.'' That was Redglare.

''Yes but my previous owner treated me horrible. Captain Mindfang saved me from a horrible life.'' You smile at that, surely Redglare would shut up and talk about how amazing you are.

''She could have saved your life and saved you from being a slave by announcing to the closest court, the man could go to prison and all of his slaves would be free by now.'' Oh my god, really?

''... I don't think Captain would ever trust something to a court. And i'm pretty sure law is something... Uhm... Captain doesn't care?''

''Well but maybe Mindfang should consider her actions, imagine! She could change so much in a good--'' You shove the door opening it without even knocking. You just wanted to shut Redglare up with the law shit.

They both look surprised at you so you clean your throat before speaking. 

"My apologies." You begun. "I heard my name and I let my curiosity get the best of me." And then forced a smile. Redglare was giving you a hard stare but your slave just looked confused. "So, do you like your condicions, honey?" You walk towards her and carress her chin a smirk growing on your lips. 

"Yes I do captain." Oh, you liked that. She then turned herself away from you walking towards the bed and placing her glasses near the pillow. She bring them? "And thank you for your slave's help. It was all very quickly with her helping me." 

"It's a pleasure." You crossed your arms. "Isn't it?" 

"Of course captain!" She noded. "I'll let you two alone now. Excuse me." 

"Wait. What is your name?" Redglare asked that and you look down to her. Why would she care? She is gonna forget it anyway. Your slave looked at you waiting for permission to answer and you give her a nood. 

"Katrina, mam." 

"Oh, please. 'Mam' is for her." She pointed at you. "You can call me Latula." She smiled making 'Katrina' slighly blush and with a nood she left.

"Not even a day as passed and you're already seducing my people." You walk close to her placing a hand on her hip, her facial expression stayed the same.

"No I was just being nice. She helped me after all." Then she leaned foward, not close enogh to kiss you. "I'm just interested in seducing you." 

"It's working." You place the other hand on her chin and you kiss a few times until you break the raw. "What will you be doing today?" You let go off yourselfs.

"The same I do everyday. Write files, sign bonties and contracts. I have to do everything for him." She refers to GHB in a facepalm. "Where can I work without being interrupted?" 

"My office. You don't need permission to enter, just go wathever you need to. I'll be working on it too. When I feel like it." You roll your eyes in the last part.

"Thank you Mindfang." She turns to pick up the glasses and puts them on but you feel her being insecure about wearing them or not.

"You really need thoose? I mean you have such beautiful teal eyes love. Why hide them?" You smile with a hand under your chin. 

"I have sensible eyes. I don't wear them just because It looks good." She pauses with her lips torcidos. "And I like wearing them. But I'm affraid that someone would recognise me, since I've already been seen with you." 

"You eyes will be just fine. You'll be looking at me every second so." You take them from her hands placing them back on the bed. "Now, would you like a tour around my ship dear newbee?" You ask for her hand but she holds your arm instead and you blush sligly. 

"I'll be trully happy with it, captain." She pulls you down a little and kisses your cheek and you feel your face blush a little more. God she's so cute.

You left the room and began showing her around. Her arm still holding on yours after showing this and that, sometimes she leaned her head over your shoulder when you stopped making members of your crew staring with curiosity. She didn't care. Nobody stopped you two from entering on the treasure room but the guard kept staring at your company until you closed the door. Her face was unreadable to you like almost times. 

"I bet you never saw tanto gold together." You said opening a treasure arc and taking a ruby colar from it that seemed to caught your interest. 

"And I bet it's aaaaaall stole." She crossed her arms. Not even a bit surprised with such gold you held. 

"Why do you have to be such a party dying?" You walked closer to her holding the rubys in front of her neck. She lifted one eyebrow curious about what you were planing. You walk to behind her and put her hair to the side, she sighs and shakes her head but doesn't stop you and you put it on her neck. Then you slide your hand through her shoulders and kiss her ear. "Fits you perfectly." 

She touched it and looked away. "Thank you but-" You cut her off.

"Really?! Just ignore that I stole it!"

"I can't just do that! Besides this is something I can't wear at all. I'm not high enough for this."

You sigh hard and loud while taking the rubies off her neck. Then you place it back and pick a coin up throwing it at her. She caughtes it and glares down at you.

"What? Are you 'too high' for that too?" You grow.

This time she sighs and throws the coin to the floor walking to the door. "If your gonna act like a little grub then I'll be leaving." 

"Stop." You comand and she stops in front of the door with a hand holding the doorlock.

You step closer and slide your hands throught her hips. Your lips touched her neck and then kissed her jaw line. She huffed.

"Are you gonna fuck me against the door beacuse I refused your coin?" She whispered.

"I could." Your hand touched her signless necklace and she emiatly grabs your wrist. "Let go." Your free hand going for her neck now.

"Stop." She demanded, her voice was like a sweet melody to your ears. 

Easly your free hand managed to grab her neck. You knew she would stop you and put you on the floor with a few moves. But you knew Redglare and so you smirked and didn't stop at all. You freed your other hand from hers and grabed her necklace. Her back arched against your body and thank god she was shorter than you because you could easly kiss her neck. 

"You wear Him all the time but refuse to use something mine?" You lick her neck. "Thats so mean of you." Redglare was already holding the moans. "Let me see that beautiful face of yours..." You purr after leaving a mark on her neck and she turns to you. 

"Can't you just tell me what do you want?" You smirk and go closer. You really adore the fact shes shorter than you even if it's just a bit because she often burried her face on your neck on this situations and when you wanted to caress her neck she would lift her head up just for you and let your body hide hers. Like now.

"I just wanted to give you a little present but you always refuse, my love." You say with a sad tone, she sighs and shakes her head a little. 

When you pull away from her neck she glares at you for a moment. Then bends over and picks a coin from the floor and raises up again, smiling. 

"It's beautiful. Thank you my dear matesprit." You open your mouth to comment but shes kissing your lips before you can say something at all. You still surprised when she pulls away and open the door to leave. "I'll be at your office captain." And she walks away leaving you there looking at her walking away like the loser you were.

You just wake up from what just happen when the guard called looked inside and you cross your arms leaving the room. He closes the door and trys no to look to much at you but its hard when you just stay there. "Curse you Latula." You bite your glove. You ear a soft snort and turn to the guard. "You shut your mouth or I'm gonna feed you to the sharks." And walk away still embarrassed. 

Hours flew by until it were nighttime and everything was shutting down even the sea itself. Redglare spent the day at your office like she said and you believe she was now in her room getting ready to sleep. You rarely went to bed before midnight and tonight wasn't exception. You walk out of your office with a cup of rum on your hand and the cigar on your mouth, go to the rudder that was been setted for the night and sit on a barrel. 

You smoke and drink enjoying your alone time when you ear a door being shut. The noise wasn't strong but since everything was in silence you could notice it. You got up to search for someone and smile when you found her on the main deck. But before you went to your office to re-fill your glass and fill another then go to meet her.

"The sea sure is calm tonight." You greed.

She turned her head and then her whole body to you went you stopped next to her. "Would you accept a drink?" You raised a glass of rum. 

"Thank you." She took the glass from your hand taking a small sip. You smoke again and took a longer sip from your drink too. 

You knew Redglare werent much of a talker but something semmed not right over the ambient.

"Are you concerned about your lusus?" She looked at you not turning her head and nod taking another sip after. You didn't say nothing. Okay you weren't the type of person to confort someone and honestly didn't really wanted to be. But she was so silent and that was no fun at all! Yeah it's not like you wanted her to be fine, but it's was so boring seing her like this. 

"Hey." You put your free hand over hers. "It's going to be alright. You mother will not die." You feel your cheeks going hotter and try not to make any eye contact. But then you feel her moving and shes in front of you. A small teal blush on her cheeks, her glass was empty but shes not drunk. Hesitant she places both hands over your colar bones. You just watch. 

"Thank you Mindfang." 

Your name on her lips pleases you. She back offs slowing though you wanted her not to but you say nothing about it.

"Then. I'm gonna let you be." You say grabbing your glass drinking the rest of the rum. 

"Please stay." She says right before you turn. Not holding any hand of yours or pulling your jacked. She wants you there but not against your own will. And you turn to her again.

"Come." 

You take her to your office and offer her more rum. She accepts. So eventually after a few glasses you both were drunk and laughing at every fucking thing that came out of your mouths, she was on your lap now crying of laughter about something you said about the highbloods she hated so much. Until she stopped and wrapped her arms around your neck kissing you softly. You were not surprised by that and kiss her back passionately. 

"I love you." She whispered.

"Is that the rum speaking?" You joke.

"No, it's not the rum." She kissed you again. 

This time you keept kissing for a long time while you help her sit properly on your lap until you break the kiss. "I love you too." 

This time you kiss harder and a few minutes later you feel her hips rub against yours, so you move your hands to her hips and rub back. Of course you both knew where this was going to end.

"My room. Now." You grow. 

Once in your room you first sit her on your commode and let she take your jacket, your shirt and your belt thouching there and making you moan. Next was her shirt and pants. She had to go to the floor to take her pants off and places a hand on your shoulder for you to sit on the bed. You let yourself be guided by her, Redglare put a hand on your cheek and the other over your right breast while she climbed to your lap again. Your hands returned to her fine hips. 

You stare at her half nacked figure while she kisses your cheek and neck until you close your eyes for a bit feeling the curves of her stomach. You knew she liked when you carressed her like that, also her stomach was a sensitive area to her. 

Her body wasn't as big as yours. First because of her medium stature. Second because of her muscular mass. Her shoulders were tiny like her hands and feet. Her back was not that big too like her stomach but she had the most fine hips and ass ever. Her curves were beautiful to you. She wasn't ripped but her legs and arms had little muscle on them. Redglare sure was beautiful.

"You are a beauty darling." You didn't mean to say it out lound. And when you realise you said it you feel your cheeks going hot and while you open your eyes embarrassed. 

She said nothing but kissed you in reply and you feel the smile on her lips as you two kissed. You let her take your bra and she takes her after. Inpatient like you were you slider her underwear and her teal bulge comes out you do the same with yours but she insists on taking both of your underwear off and again you do as her wish. 

Your bulges began to touch and slide on one another and you feel hers wrapping yours and she moans. She wraps her arms around your neck and your hands go under her legs. "Babe please open your legs more, for me." That was one of the rarest times you use the word 'babe' with honestly anyone, you don't even think you used that name for anyone besides her. 

As she closes her eyes and puts her forehead over yours you feel legs opening and you free your bulge from hers and get yourself inside of her. She begins to moan as your bulge slowing slides down her nook, all the way down until just a few iches of your bulge were outside.

Eventually you two began to moan to each other. Your eyes were still open but she shut hers down a few moments back. "D-Dance for me, Latula." You moan and she begans to move up and down, in circles, front and back. "Slow!" You moan louder and she obeys slowing down. "Aah...! Yes, Latula yes." You moan for her, she does an amazing job pleasing you and sometimes you let her know that. Another thing that you don't remembering doing with any other troll was calling them by their true name.

"...A-Aranea." And let other call you by your true name too. This woman sure was special to you. In everyway. And you still can't believe you'll love and hate anyone like this. But how could you explain such feelings? 

Your bulge twitches inside of her and she moans. Lound. You let go of her legs and she rushes her hips. Oh g-god...!

"Please, p-please touch me!" She begs and begs and you immediately cup her bulge with your both hands massaging, twisting and squeezing it. And she cries out loud of pleasure. "More!" She keeps begging thrusting harder against you making you moan more. 

She pushes you and you let your back hit the bed. "Ride me!" You comand feeling a second twitch inside of her. She does it faster, moving her hips up and down, front and back as the few iches go in and you are fully inside of her. She loves it and crys out loud when you keep toughing her teal bulge and helps her moving faster with your free hand. 

You feel close when she startes to tackle herself against you. You call for her and for more and she does it until you come inside of her while moaning and panting. However she was not done and was dying for attention so you keep yourself inside and help her go faster while you worked your hand more on her bulge. Her legs began to shake and she reaches her climax too a few moments later calling for you. 


End file.
